The Worst Day Ever
by Mr.Blood Dupre
Summary: The events leading up to the death of Tsuna. Happens just before the Millefiore arc. First fanfic written All in the P.O.V of Gokudera.I know this is overdone but I decided to give it a try anyway. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually an English assignment but since it's technically fan fiction, I decided to upload this onto FF~**

**This is my first fanfic and I'm really happy about how this turned out, so please, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did there would be no Arcobaleno trials in the anime and Belphegor would have a hot smex scene with Fran.**

* * *

I couldn't save him. The man who accepted me into his family, and called me his friend. I always thought I would be able to do the same for him, be by his side and save him when he needed me. Training every day to become his right hand man., going through hell and back with him and seeing the unthinkable. But when he needed me and his family the most, we couldn't work up to his expectations. It's hard to believe that such a gentle, strong man could slip away from us so easily; none of us were prepared for it.

xXx

"Stupid cow! You haven't changed since you were a snot nosed little five year old!" I scolded the kid in front of me as he rested on the sofa. Lazy little punk thinks that just because he's a Mafioso -although he did become one at age five, but that doesn't matter!- and the youngest of us all, he believes that he gets the best treatment, thinks that he's the boss himself! That's crossing the line.

"Yara, yara, Stupidera, there you go calling me a kid again. It's been nine years. I'm fourteen years old now, I'm not a kid anymore." Lambo casually retorted, as though we've rehearsed this scene and performed it over and over. He looked at me the way an eighteen year old would look at a five year old, as though he was the dumbest thing in the world -which most five year old's are. Trust me. I know.- I was about to snap.

Who knows why this kid thought he was the coolest. Probably because he copied most of my looks from me when I was his age. I inwardly smirked at this thought, and everything bit of him copying me was true. His raven black hair was ruffled in contrast to my silver, equally messed hair, even his eyes held a similar color to mine, even though my eye color is caused by the scanning contacts I wear, but nevertheless it's an identical color. A sleek black dress shirt overlapped a cow print blouse, mimicking the cow print jumper he wore as a child, and necklaces and chains laid in unorganized array of directions, delicately resting on his revealed chest.

"Not a kid anymore my as-" I attempted to get a lecture on the boy when Yamamoto intervened.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, no need to get violent with him." man he pisses me off.. Although he isn't the same baseball loving idiot I knew as a kid, he's still an idiot. Even as a man, he still has to smile that stupid smile, but lately he seems to be... depressed. I'm not sure what's got him down in the dumps, but those joy filled brown eyes have been replaced with bereaved eyes. The death of his old man must have really gotten him, he was the one who raised him after his mother disappeared, got him into baseball, and taught him the Shigure No Soen Ryu sword style. A scar was placed on his chin, most likely from training with that maniac Squalo, being reckless as always I presume. Still, I wasn't done lecturing Lambo, no time for pity right now.

"And why not? He needs to be disciplined! Remember what we had to do at his age? We didn't have time to be so reckless and careless!" I was so angry at those two now.

"And we should be grateful he doesn't have to go through this, bad enough he was dragged into it when he was five. Lucky he's still alive after fighting Levi." he's serious now, but as if that's going to stop me from getting my point through. I stepped in closer to Yamamoto, when I was cut off once again by a loud voice. Why does this always happen?

"Hey! Instead of fighting, we should be out training and getting even stronger! To the EXTREME!" Wow. I think I want to kill myself. Not only do I have to deal with a thick headed teen and a depressed man, I have to listen to Turf-Head's motivational speeches. Great.

"Ryohei, we can't do anything until Reborn gets here. He has an important announcement for us and we can't leave until we know what's been going on." I lowered my fists and raised my head to look at the man who said that. My boss. Tsuna stared at us with concerned eyes. I couldn't help but back down, go back to my senses. I faced Tsuna and fell to my knees, bowing in respect

"I'm sorry boss, I don't know what I was thinking, speaking out of my place! It'll never happen again!" Every syllable I said was accompanied with my head moving down to the ground, bruising my forehead with every contact.

"G-Gokudera! You shouldn't beat yourself up over that. You were just trying to talk some sense into Lambo. Thank you for thinking about him." his hands waved back in forth, trying to reassure me. I moved my head up, only to be greeted with a warm smile.

"B-boss..." I stood up, returning the smile he gave me. Opening my mouth to voice my gratitude, I was interrupted once more. Really, why?

"Kufufufu. Soft as always Tsunayoshi." The sapphire blue haired man smiled half heartedly at my boss. Rokudo Mukuro. A mysterious man that we don't know much about, except that even though he's a part of the Vongola family, our family, he still wants to possess out boss and destroy the mafia. He creeps me out the most. Once again opening my mouth to tell him off, I was cut short as he turned to face another wacko in our family. Great.

"You're so quiet Hibari. Kufufufu. You're starting to make us worry." Hibari glared daggers at him. The moment we first met him, he's always been like that. But lately he's been more involved with the mafia families, always one step ahead than even Tsuna himself.

"Well, herbivore," We still don't know why he calls people that, "I'd rather not discuss pathetic matters with the likes of you." He rose from his seat and moved towards the window, suddenly finding the clouds interesting. We all stared at the man, wondering why he was acting a little off. Noticing our criticizing looks, he pulled out his tonfa's and stared at us all, "If you don't look away, I'll bite you all to death." He was serious.

"H-Hibari! You don't have to do that!" Tsuna's voice quivered, he knew as well as anyone in this room that Hibari wouldn't hold back when it came to any situation like this.

"Would you all stop acting like children and sit down." All eyes turned to the doorway.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter!**

**Reiew and comment please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo second chapter!**

**I already have the whole story done but I want to, ever so slowly, post the chapters up~**

**And I still have to edit a bit of the story, like actually have a fighting scene (WOAH SPOILER).**

**Thank you to Seriyuu and Lascka for reviewing~!**

**And thank you to anyone and everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts. I smile every time I see that~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! All I own is this fanfic. Even if I owned KHR, it would just be full of nonsense and no one would watch it...except for crackheads. But you know, they're crackheads -Shrugs-**

* * *

"Would you all stop acting like children and sit down." All eyes turned to the doorway. A man dressed in a black suit, with a black fedora hat placed atop his head, and a chameleon rested on the hat, unique sideburns curled outwards on each side of the man's face. Yamamoto was the first to speak.

"Reborn!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes. Way to go captain obvious. I turned myself and faced Reborn.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for hours." I questioned him, hoping that I could possibly get him in trouble for something. No one has been able to do it so far, we treat it like a game –well, at least Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, and I.- , and since I'm the boss' right hand man, I have to win this one.

"I was dealing with our assassination squad, the Varia, about certain matters. Squalo and Belphegor were getting out of hand," he paused, no doubt restraining to bad mouth them, I chuckled, "And Xanxus was getting moody, so I had to convince him not to kill those two yet." He moved himself over to the table and sat down, "Now, everyone sit yourselves down, I have a new mission for all of you."

I took my place on the right hand side of Tsuna, Yamamoto took the opposite. Ryohei and Lambo sat on my side while Mukuro and Hibari sat on Yamamoto's side. Reborn moved behind Tsuna, turning on the projector, a map of Venice appeared on the screen, followed by various red, orange and yellow dots scattered on the screen. I interpreted that each area with a yellow dot was a low risk area –for what exactly, I'm not sure myself-, orange dot was a medium risk area, and red was a high risk area. Looking around the room I guessed that everyone thought what I did, that'll save Reborn some explaining.

"As all of you are aware, there has been a sudden assault on the mafia society," Reborn turned around and pointed towards the center of the map, a group of red dots were placed there, "And the family responsible for this has their headquarters here, in the heart of Venice. "

Ryohei stared at Reborn in shock, "One family is responsible for this?"

"Technically it's two families. I'm not sure how or why it happened, but two families joined to become one," Reborn paused and stared at the screen, seeming to be deep in thought, he knew something bad was going to happen, "We don't know their purpose, but that's where you all come in." The screen zoomed out and showed a trail from their headquarters to Venice, "We will have to fly there and land just outside of the city, there, we will have a personal car drive us the rest of the way," the map zoomed into the town of Venice once more, "We will meet with the Chiavaronne (KA-VA-RON-NEH) family. They've already fought a few of the enemies and know which areas have the highest risks, so we will have to listen to them."

I looked over to Hibari, knowing him he won't listen to anything the Chiavaronne family tells him to do he barely even listens to Tsuna or Reborn!

"After we get there, I will explain the rest to you once you get a crash course on defeating these guys." He turned the screen off and faced Tsuna, "Any objections?"

Tsuna looked at a spot on the table, deep in thought. The boss never used to be so in to being a mafia boss, but now he acts as though he was one since the beginning of time. "Would the Varia be able to go? I think we should be able to attack from both sides. If even the Chiavaronne family wasn't able to deal with them and they've cause such chaos in the mafia world, we should double our forces with the Varia." He turned to us, seeing if we were objected to his opinion.

"I think that's a good idea. If we have two of each guardian, we can divide the teams equally and do an equal amount of damage to each side." Yamamoto affirmed. For once that idiot finally knows what the smarter choice is, must have gotten it from being around me so much.

Reborn nodded his head in approval, "Good thinking. I will have a meeting with Xanxus to see if he approves of this."

Mukuro finally voiced out an opinion "But the Varia will only accept a mission if there's an eighty percent chance of success. I highly doubt there's even a fifty percent chance of success for this." He turned to Tsuna, "Would you mind if we calculated the rate of success?"

"It doesn't really matter if there's a fifty or eighty percent chance of success, we're the Vongola family, we've gone through everything, and we didn't need a stupid number to tell us if we'll win or not." I was getting angry at this point, but I was right. We went through so much, and we didn't need a stinking rate of success to tell us otherwise.

"Gokudera is right, it's unnecessary to do such a calculation. We'll be fine without one."

Mukuro smirked and leaned back against his chair, "Alright then, if you say so. Kufufufu."

"Yeah! We'll be able to do this! EXTREME!" Ryohei jumped from his seat and threw his fist in the air. Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna and Lambo smiled, Mukuro and Hibari shared the same reaction as me, annoyance.

Tsuna stood up, trying to get the family back on topic, when a loud crash and voice was heard.

"Tsuna! Reborn! There's an emergency!" Gianini was out of breath, he must have ran all the from the control room to here.

I launched out of my seat and ran half way towards Gianini, "What is it?" Panic was evident in my voice, if Gianini had to run all the way here just to tell us this, it has to be a real urgent matter.

"It's the family that's been bringing discord to the mafia society, they're here! We're under attack!"


End file.
